The Devil's Dance
by NMartin
Summary: Foxxay AU. Misty is possessed by the devil. Cordelia wonders what has gotten into Misty, lately. Misty has been acting sort of dominate and adventurous in the bedroom (and other places). It's like she's another person. - Contains (or will contain) spanking and kinky things.
1. Chapter 1

**__****A/N -** **Based on an anonymous prompt sent to me on tumblr. First time writting kinky stuff. Multi-chapter fic because I got carried away.**

* * *

Cordelia was pouring another potion into a glass bottle and tagging it as she thought about how Misty had been acting weird for some days, since she fainted in the greenhouse. For Cordelia, it was like if her girlfriend was a totally different person. The 'old Misty' was afraid of being alone in the darkness, walked with freedom in the house but still with some kind of fear, and cared about everyone and everything around her. The old Misty loved to teach the students to reanimate small plants and animals, and spooned with me at nights. The New Misty, on the other side, walked through the house with confidence, not lowering her head when she passed next to Madison or any other student, replied sarcastically to everything people told her and didn't spoon with Cordelia anymore. But it was what happened the last night what caught the headmistress attention.

* * *

Cordelia and Misty had run upstairs after a long make out session in the greenhouse that had lasted an eternity to the headmistress and that she had absolutely loved. It was when she heard Misty lock the door of their room when a shiver ran through her body. Misty pulled her back into another passionate kiss, the touch of her hand gently stroking her backside being almost frightening to Cordelia. _The calm before the storm, _the headmistress thought as she started to pull the swamp witch to the bed. They had almost made all the way when suddenly Misty pushed Cordelia away.

"No." she muttered, walking to the chair that was in the room and taking a seat. "You've ignored me all day."

"I've… I've been busy."

"Don't talk unless I say so." the swamp witch commanded, making Cordelia swallow hard. "Not only that, you have also been flirting with other women."

_Wait, what? Is she jealous?_

"Misty you know tha-."

"I didn't give you permission to speak." the swamp witch interrupted her. "As I was saying: you ignored me all day long, you flirted with other women and, to top it, you spoke without my permission twice. Am I right, Miss Cordelia?"

The headmistress instinctively stepped back. It had been a long time since Misty had called her that, and the nickname that used to show respect and adoration now sounded like some kind of mocking. _What the hell is going on here? _she thought. Once her right foot was planted behind her, Misty's focus alighted on it before moving her eyes up the blonde's body slowly, a golden glimmer on her gaze.

"You have been a very, very naughty girl, Miss Cordelia." the swamp witch looked as if she was expecting her to agree, while the headmistress didn't know what to say or do. An awkward silence existed between them for several moments. She knew what she was expected to say, but the embarrassment was almost becoming too much to bear. "I think you have something to say, don't you?" the witch questioned.

"Yes, um, I'm sorry… Misty. Sorry." Cordelia stuttered.

"It's Miss Day for you tonight."

"Y-yes, Miss Day." she repeated, pouring as much apology into the few words as she could. However, she knew deep down that it would not suffice. Not in the least. The other woman smiled.

"Good girl." she said. The headmistress' concern that an apology was not enough was confirmed when Misty took a slow, deep breath before speaking; donning the same saucy grin she wore moments earlier. "But it's not gonna be enough. Being rude with me, Miss Foxx, and ignoring me has to be punished."

"W-what?" she stuttered again. _Holy shit, did she just call me Miss Foxx? Is she into bondage now? How much time has she spent with Madison these last days?_

"What you hear, Cordelia. You've been a very, very naughty witch. Do you know what naughty witches deserve?"

"Um… they… er… deserve to be punished?"

It had been more of a question than a statement. Cordelia found it hard to keep eye contact with the swamp witch's golden eyes, but she had to seek confirmation that she was right. Misty smiled and nodded.

"As smart as always." Misty pointed to the negative space to her right. "Stand here."

When Cordelia didn't respond immediately, Misty clicked her fingers to emphasize her request. Cordelia walked slowly to her right and tentatively looked down to meet her gaze. She was sure nothing good was going to happen that night.

"Good girl. Now, lay across my lap."

Cordelia hesitated; feeling paralyzed, began to shake more. Misty's hand suddenly caught her wrist pulling on Cordelia's arm roughly, feeling the resistance but overpowering it with ease. Cordelia had never thought she could have that strength. With a yelp, Cordelia fell heavily across Misty's lap. The woman groaned at the weight falling on her and adjusted her position so that Cordelia's arms and legs were just hovering off the floor. "And now you're gonna have your punishment, not-so-supreme Miss Foxx. Do not resist. Do I make myself clear?"

Cordelia tried to struggle, but Misty was clearly stronger. She was completely immobile. "Yes." she whispered, finally giving up as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply into her lungs when she felt Misty's left hand rubbing her back in slow, gentle circles over her thin blouse. The older woman hummed at the soothing contact. The other hand gradually crept up her thigh mercilessly, causing Cordelia to whimper slightly. The anticipation of feeling her girlfriend's hand on her almost made her want to receive her punishment sooner rather than later. Once Misty's hand was at the top of her thigh, it hesitated a moment before slipping under her skirt, making Cordelia react with an encouraging moan as she raised the dark piece of clothing to the headmistress' waist. It wasn't a shocked reaction. Despite how humiliated she felt -and probably would feel in the next few minutes-, Misty knew the headmistress moans weren't complaints.

* * *

**To be continued! Reviews will be very appreciated**** :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good girl…" she whispered before slowly removing the woman's lace panties. The feeling of being naked from her hips and below made her realize how she actually wanted it, the desperation that travelled through her veins.

"Oh God, oh, please…" Cordelia whimpered quietly, letting out a soft sigh.

"There's no God here tonight, Cordelia." Misty stated, smiling with arrogance and achievement of what she had done. She had Cordelia in her lap, completely under her control. And she –despite what the trapped innocent swamp witch trapped inside her mind said- loved that. "You're so hot, Dee." she purred with a low voice. Cordelia inhaled deeply, flattered but scared at the same time.

"T-Thank you, Misty."

"What did you call me?" the witch questioned.

"Uh, nothing, Miss Day."

"Oh look at that, you're not stuttering anymore. But," she continued with a wicked smile "you still deserve to be punished." Cordelia gulped. "Don't you, Miss Foxx?" she demanded.

Cordelia had been quick with her answers so far, but this time, her agreement to her indiscretion did not come promptly enough for Misty. She rapidly struck the woman's left buttock and repeated it instantly on the right.

"Ah!" Cordelia cried out as the feeling reverberation of the slaps caused her to writhe uncontrollably. "Yes, Miss Day."

"Good." Misty said raising her hand and administered two more slaps on the headmistress ass. Cordelia moaned and cried a little bit louder. "Ssh. You don't want to wake the girls, huh?"

Cordelia bit her lip. She knew the spanks had been laid down hard, but not as hard as Misty seemed to be capable of. The swamp witch stopped and returned to the caressing. Cordelia wanted her to stop. She wanted the old Misty back, the one who stopped every two minutes to ask her if she was okay, the one who touched her tenderly, the one who kissed her with love and not just lust. But at the same time, she wanted Misty to be ruthless with her. She wanted Misty to be dominating her, to touch her mercilessly as she moaned asking for more. She wanted the new Misty.

And she was rewarded by the woman. The swamp witch didn't waste any time with the spanking. One, two, three, four. Ten, eleven, twenty. The smacks were as hard as the first two ones, making Cordelia moan with each one of them. "Bite this." Misty said, giving her the shawl that she had been wearing the whole time. Cordelia looked at it, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "I said bite it" the woman commanded again. Cordelia opened her mouth and took it between her teeth, realizing how it helped to suppress her cries. And then more spanks. Three more and Cordelia stopped counting, knowing that it wouldn't matter. She tried to inhale deeply, failing as the spanks hit her ass.

"Stand up." the blonde suddenly commanded. _How much time has passed? _Cordelia thought as she got off the swamp witch's lap and awkwardly walked away, trying to not to stumble on her feel with the heels she was wearing. "Take the heels off." Taking care not to fall, Cordelia did as the witch asked. "Now, take your clothes off, hottie." Cordelia smiled shyly and obeyed again, taking off the already unbuttoned blouse and the useless skirt that had been rolled up all the time. She unclasped her bra and dropped it into the floor, waiting for her lover's next command, but the swamp witch stood up and walked to her, melting their lips together fiercely before pulling apart and making her turn around. "Stand next to the door, facing it."

Cordelia obeyed one more time, just to feel the swamp witch take the locks of blonde, straight hair that fell on her shoulders aside and placing a kiss on her shoulder, following by kissing her back down her spine. Cordelia shivered as she was pushed gently against the wall. Misty nibbled Cordelia's earlobe lightly before whispering to her.

"Have you learned your lesson, Miss Foxx?"

"Yes, Miss Day."

"Excellent," Misty whispered. Cordelia moaned lowly at the soft touch of the blonde's hands, closing her eyes and once again submitting to the influence of her lover, who slid all the way down so that she was on her knees. She traced all the curves over Cordelia's lower half and eventually brought her hands to rest above her knees, moving her hands all the way to Cordelia's waist as she inspected the redness of Cordelia's skin. Misty stood up, and then took hold of the Cordelia's shaking arms. Pulling slightly, the headmistress obeyed Misty's gesture for her to turn around so that they were face to face, their eyes meeting again. Misty's eyes sparkled in the night, and Cordelia involuntarily leaned forward, tilting her head to connect their lips. Misty stopped her the second they were about to touch and brought her hand up to cup Cordelia's cheek. The older, weaker woman unconsciously rested her face against Misty's palm, watching how the Old Misty resurfaced momentarily.

"Do you trust me?" Misty asked softly.

* * *

**To be continued! Reviews will be very appreciated**** :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes…" Cordelia cried out before she could think. "Please, Misty. Please." she added, closing her eyes out of sheer desperation. She didn't want to witness any hint of hesitation in Misty's features. "Kiss me, please." she begged. It wasn't long before Misty answered Cordelia's request, claiming her mouth fiercely. Without permission or restraint, Cordelia pushed her tongue into her lover's mouth, swirling it around as she realized that Misty had done the same. The kiss was deeper and more invasive than any kiss Cordelia had ever experienced with the swamp witch, the proof that she needed to know that that woman _wasn't her Misty_. They hardly closed their lips or drew their tongues back whilst they aimed to explore as much of the other's mouth as possible, both of them consumed by lust. Cordelia tangled her fingers into Misty's loose hair, keeping her head close in fear of losing the connection between their mouths as she ran her hands all over the witch's body, both of them with their lips swollen and red. They stopped for a second just to alleviate some of the tension, looking at each other as they breathed deeply. Misty looked down, not taking her eyes from the headmistress' beautiful breasts and traced their shape with her fingertips, spiraling them until they made contact with Cordelia's sensitive nipples, making her shudder and flatten her palms against the wall. The swamp witch continued by wrapping an arm around Cordelia's waist as she the other one freed her breasts and trailed down her body, cupping Cordelia's centre. Her entire palm covered the sensitive area at the front and her fingers closed over Cordelia's wet entrance, latching her lips onto the headmistress' once more, plunging her tongue deep. The hand between the blonde's legs tightened its grip, massaging the area and grinding the ball of the palm against her clitoris, causing Cordelia to push in return.

"Don't… don't stop… please," Cordelia whimpered between kisses. Misty gasped as she straddled one of Cordelia's legs and grinded against it.

"Not until I've given to you and got from you what I want, Miss Foxx." she stopped rubbing her palm over Cordelia's lips to position her middle finger so that it could enter her. She was rewarded with a loud moan as soon as her finger was entirely inside the headmistress and a tighter grip around her waist. Misty re-situated her legs between Cordelia's and added an extra finger, allowing Cordelia to bear her weight down into Misty's palm and move against it whilst the swamp witch thrust her fingers in deeply. The headmistress' moans and cries increased as Misty fucked Cordelia hard against the wall, the headmistress suddenly not caring if anyone heard her. The only thing that meant anything at that point was that Misty was making love to her in a way she had never experienced before. After a few minutes, the thrusting eased and the sensation was replaced with a strange burst of pleasure from inside.

"Wh-what are… are you d-doing?" she asked through broken sobs, lulling her head on Misty's shoulder. The swamp witch laughed a little and pressed her lips to her ear. "Oh God!" Cordelia screamed when Misty continued her work. "Oh, fuck…"

There was no way Misty could stop what she was doing at that moment. She was going to make Cordelia come on her hand and nothing could be allowed to stand in the way of that. The heat in Cordelia's body was building quickly now that the circling motions of Misty's fingers were making her thrust against her hand violently. The headmistress' knuckles were so tight against Misty that she was causing her pain and Misty was becoming hyper-aware of it, yet she couldn't stop. Just as the tips of Misty's fingers brushed the sensitive spot inside Cordelia again, her body tensed and shook as if an earthquake was occurring within her. She screamed and jolted harshly against Misty's fingers, thrusting over and over again as the orgasm took over every sense of logic and function. Misty moaned in return, feeling the tightening inside Cordelia and each reverberation of the spasm. She flicked her fingers further with each pulsation, drawing out the headmistress' orgasm. Following several interjections and cries, Cordelia's body went limp and relaxed. Only then did she realize that her heart was beating faster than if she had ran up ten flights of stairs and that she was close to hyperventilating. Misty gently removed her hand from between Cordelia's legs and took the woman in her arms. Cordelia was still moaning and was recovering from her climax very steadily as Misty stroked her face with her palm and kissed her quivering lips softly.

"Shh, it's okay Dee. Breathe." Misty said with a tender voice, feeling the Old Misty balance the battle between good and evil that was going on inside the swamp witch's body. Cordelia did as she was told and took several breaths. Never before had an orgasm had such a devastating effect on her mind or body, but after seeing her lover's concerned face, she realized that she wanted more of her. Seconds later, Misty smiled and stepped away from Cordelia, checking carefully so that Cordelia wouldn't fall to the floor once the support of another body had been removed. Cordelia peeled herself away from the wall and approached Misty with her hand outstretched to meet her lover's before linking their fingers slowly, maintaining eye contact as they did so. Neither said a word for a moment or took a step towards the bed. Misty turned so that she was facing Cordelia again and took her face in her hands. She kissed the older woman's lips tenderly and shivered when Cordelia grasped her waist instinctively. _The Old Misty is back, _the headmistress thought for a moment.

* * *

**To be continued! Reviews will be very appreciated**** :)**


	4. Chapter 4

No words were exchanged, only looks. Misty took both of Cordelia's hands and walked backwards so that their gaze would not lose connection. Once the bed hit the back of Misty's legs, she let go of Cordelia's hands and lowered herself onto it, slowly lying on the bed and parting her legs.

"C'mon, Dee. I'm all juicy." the swamp witch said with a mocking tone, biting her lips before forming a naughty smile.

_What the fuck. _Cordelia thought as she approached her. The New Misty was back again, as quickly as she had disappeared. _What is going on? _She positioned herself between the swamp witch's endless legs, propping herself up on her elbows so that she could study the soft contours of Misty's delicate features that seemed to be innocent and evil at the same time. A laugh escaped Misty's lips and she wrapped both her arms around her completely submissive lover. Once Cordelia was resting on top of Misty she giggled softly as Misty's fingertips skimmed up and down her back, momentarily forgetting to question which Misty was out now.

"You feel so good, Miss Cordelia;" she said with a mix of innocence and naughtiness. "And you have an amazing body. I'll have to explore it later." the wild-haired woman purred in the headmistress' ear, all the innocence gone again. Cordelia didn't know whether to feel flattered or nervous, but thanked her with her eyes.

The obstruction of Misty's clothing was soon becoming shamelessly awful to Cordelia, who stroked Misty's neck and kissed around her jaw line. Once her fingertips replaced her lips again and arrived to the end of the line, Cordelia found it impossible to stop and so she went over the same line several times, making Misty tilting her head back. Without warning or a second thought, Cordelia pushed her tongue against Misty's jaw by her ear and traced the shape slowly. Then, when moving down to her clavicle, she felt a surge of encouragement and satisfaction as Misty's breathing quickened. Cordelia slid her hands up Misty's ribs until she found the silk and lace of the black bra. Abruptly, she half-sat up and eyed the beautiful piece of lingerie. _When did she get this? _she wondered.

"Is everything okay?" Misty asked when she saw Cordelia doubted. "I bought it especially for you…"

"Yes, Mist- Miss Day." Cordelia snapped out of her trance and stuttered now, but relaxed when she saw Misty smiling; pleased to see that she hadn't still forgot the role she was playing that night. She reached out to the straps of the woman's bra and slid them down to Misty's upper arms. Misty laughed and took hold of the girl's arms, trying to get rid of it by her own.

"No. Please, let me do it." Cordelia said, stopping her. Misty relaxed and watched her submissive's expression as she unclasped the bra and removed it. She stared for a moment at the -devilish but angelical at the same time- beauty of Misty's chest before reaching out to touch her nipples, soft at first but slowly becoming harder. Cordelia smiled, stunned by the younger woman's beauty, as she lowered herself back down. Just as she had done with Misty's neck, Cordelia kissed the outline of each orb and swirled her tongue around the nipples. She looked up at Misty, who had arched her neck and was writhing under her body. Her cheek brushed Misty's right nipple as she licked circles around her breast. Cordelia noticed that it was going soft and, feeling a compulsion to taste every inch of Misty's body, she swiped her tongue over the tip. The witch's reaction made Cordelia grin gleefully before opening her mouth to engulf the nipple right to the edge of the areola. Misty rose off of the bed a couple of inches as soon as Cordelia's warm, wet tongue made contact and she gasped loudly when Cordelia sucked hard. For Cordelia, no matter how hard she sucked or how fast she flicked her tongue over and around the nipple, she couldn't get enough and tried to take as much of Misty's breast in as possible. Misty raked her fingers over Cordelia's scalp, grabbing large amounts of blonde hair and pulling gently. Cordelia then moved onto the other nipple and repeated the act. However, she applied her teeth gently to the areola, watching as Misty squirmed and her face contorted into a state of bliss and pain, delighted about how her lover gained confidence. Cordelia dragged her teeth and added extra pressure at the tip. Misty suddenly grabbed the back of Cordelia's head and lifted her own head so that she could dive her tongue into Cordelia's mouth. The headmistress reciprocated, trying to get her tongue as deep as possible. It was then when Cordelia realized that the thing she wanted the most was to make her lover scream as she came.

* * *

**To be continued! Reviews will be very appreciated**** :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Cordelia rapidly kissed Misty's tummy but slowed down a little as she reached the band of her underwear, taking hold of it and pulling the matching lace panties down. Cordelia stroked a long line down Misty's form with her fingertip, stopping at the hip. Ignoring the pain on her lower back, she took Misty's ankles and pushed them apart so that Misty lifted and parted her legs. She reached out to touch the pink lips and traced the shape with one fingertip, noticing that Misty was surprisingly wet. She pulled Misty towards her, rubbing her hips and kissing her inner thighs teasingly. Cordelia continued kissing Misty's toned legs, moving closer and closer to the place where Misty needed Cordelia's mouth to be most of all.

"Please, Cordelia." Misty begged with purity. "Please." she begged again, desperation running through the swamp witch's veins before the devil claimed her body back. "Now!"

Cordelia felt pleased that she finally had her girlfriend begging. It seemed as if their roles had reversed in that moment, although Cordelia knew she was still the submissive and had to do as she was told. She didn't want to be given another spanking. _At least not now, _she thought as she kissed Misty's clitoris. The witch moaned at the light sensation of the Supreme's breath ghosting over her sensitive center, before Cordelia placed another kiss, letting her lips linger for longer and touching the soft skin with her tongue. Taking one more look at Misty's body, Cordelia knew that she couldn't let her hold on any longer. She circled her tongue around the area and lapped at the wet folds of skin. Misty grabbed Cordelia's hands, which were still holding onto her hips, expressing her security. It had always been like that. Their hands found each other's, their fingers intertwined, saying silently how much they trusted each other. _Is the old Misty back again? _she though. The older woman was overwhelmed at the intense, sweet yet bitter taste that exploded on her tongue and made her find that she couldn't stop. She closed her eyes and explored Misty further with her mouth, dipping her tongue into every crevice and curve. Misty was moaning loudly and had such a grip on Cordelia's hands that the headmistress had to move them away for the tightness was beginning to hurt. Misty wove her fingers into the bed sheet and pulled them in several directions visibly aroused but still not brought to the edge.

Cordelia parted the lips with one hand and sucked Misty's clitoris into her mouth harshly, being immediately rewarded with a loud whimper and felt Misty grasp her hair firmly. Cordelia then flicked her tongue quickly over the tip in a side-to-side motion, which made the swamp witch's upper torso elevate a foot off the bed, with her head bent backwards. She then fell back onto the bed with a thud, biting her lip. _She's good. Really good. Shall I keep her? _a devilish voice questioned to the innocent swamp witch that was now trapped in her own mind. Cordelia took one finger and pressed it into Misty slowly and mimicked the same circling motion that Misty had performed on her before. The screams became louder and louder, so Cordelia, in a moment of clarity, mentally spelled an incantation. All cracks, holes or slits from where the swamp witch's moans could escape were magically sealed. _Should have done that when we started, don't you think? _she heard Misty's voice whisper inside her head.

_Did she just… Was that her voice inside my mind? Am I hallucinating? _Cordelia questioned, not giving up on her task as she sucked harder. Although her tongue was now tired, the reaction she was getting spurred her on to keep going. She drew larger circles with her finger and found the same spot within Misty that she had found within her. Misty suddenly stopped moaning and tensed up her entire body, shaking slightly at first. A loud scream escaped from Misty's mouth, followed by several breathings. Cordelia felt a tightening around her finger and her mouth almost lost contact with the swamp witch as she trusted her hips with each pulse of her orgasm. Cordelia felt Misty become wetter as her climax took over, licking and tasting her only last time before feeling her relaxing. Cordelia lifted her head and extracted her finger, cleaning it with her lips. Misty's entire body was still quivering from the aftershocks of her orgasm and was covered in sweat. She turned to Cordelia, who curled up beside her. They smiled contentedly at one another, Misty's eyes glowing with a golden spark again before she talked.

"Tomorrow, Miss Foxx, I'm gonna fuck your brains out."

* * *

**To be continued! Reviews will be very appreciated**** :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N - Since the first chapters were just to test the waters, the next chapters will be longer :)**_

* * *

_"Tomorrow, Miss Foxx, I'm gonna fuck your brains out."_

* * *

And she did. As Cordelia finished filling the second glass bottle with her recently made potion, she felt the presence of her lover behind the door of the greenhouse, waiting for her to come out. She hadn't seen her all day, since the swamp witch now seemed to prefer to spend her free time out in the city. She placed the potions on the cabinet and locked it before slowly approaching the door, not being able to know what Misty she was going to meet in a few seconds. _Her power surpasses the ones I have now, _she thought as she grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. Misty was in the corridor, wearing a tailored black dress that seemed to be made of leather and stilettos. _A tailored leather dress?! Stilettos?!_, Cordelia wondered as her jaw dropped. The Old Misty would have never worn a dress that was so tight, she would have felt naked. _Good Lord, _she thought as she let her gaze travel trough the swamp witch's body.

"Miss Foxx." was the only thing Misty said, smirking. A small trace of perfume surrounded her, so different from the earthy, sweet ones that Cordelia loved. It smelled like coffee, sweat and blood, all in one. The headmistress shivered, and could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as Misty stepped towards her, making her instinctively step back. The wild-haired woman smiled. "Come with me." she said, walking through the corridor. Cordelia followed her, expecting the woman to turn and walk upstairs, but instead she went to the hall and grabbed a coat. She helped Cordelia put it on and then walked out of the house, her hips moving in a sensual way. A car was waiting in the entrance, Cordelia noticed. A man opened one of the doors for Misty and she got in, patting the seat next to her. Cordelia obeyed.

* * *

When they arrived to their destination, a beautiful building in the French Quarter, Cordelia felt intoxicated by Misty's presence. She hadn't dared to look at her for even one second, not even when she had felt Misty's hand grabbing her own and intertwining their fingers, and instead had focused on looking through the window trough the tinted glass. _How did she get this car? And the clothes? _Being next to Misty had always been something nice for Cordelia, finding the swamp witch both adorable and beautiful. But now it felt exciting and scary at the same time. And dangerous. Cordelia couldn't get enough of it. They got out of the car and walked inside the building, going up to the top floor.

"I bought the place two days ago. It only cost a hundred bucks." Misty explained with a smirk as she opened the door. The devil inside her had actually manipulated and twisted the owner's mind until he was convinced that he only wanted that quantity, and once she had succeeded she had cut his throat. Cordelia looked around her, observing the exquisite minimalistic furniture of the entrance. She kept walking, finally arriving to an enormous space filled with objects that she honestly didn't expect to see in her life. There was no kitchen or dining space, neither a living room. Just a bedroom, a couch and a lot of objects and furniture oriented to bondage and fetish practices. Cordelia's jaw dropped once again.

"I bought it for us." Misty hugged her from behind, grabbing the woman's hair and tossing it aside to place a soft kiss before whispering in her ear. "So we don't have to care of what the girls might hear." Cordelia shivered under her touch. "Do I make you nervous, Miss Foxx?" she asked. The headmistress nodded. "Look at me." her voice was commanding, but not unkind. It was amazing, but it wasn't that what made Cordelia wet. It was her tone. That commanding tone that had made Cordelia lose all sense of reality. _Stay calm. Don't panic. Fight the urge to run. Breathe,_ Cordelia thought as she turned around and looked at her lover. "Good girl."

"What… What do you want from me, Misty?"

"I," the devil started. _We, _the trapped swamp witch corrected him mentally. "I want everything." Misty purred as her lips hovered over Cordelia's, close enough to feel their breaths melting but not enough to make the headmistress feel anything else than an aching need between her legs. "I want your smiles when you wake up in the morning next to me and I want your moans when I torture you." the witch continued talking, running her hand up on Cordelia's side. "I want to smell your perfume when you're next to me and I want to taste your wetness every night." The hand traveled down again to her hip and Misty's eyes shone golden again. "I want to cook breakfast for you and I want to fuck you until you beg for mercy after that."Cordelia felt the swamp witch's hand run from the hip to her backside, squeezing her left buttock and pulling her body even closer. "_I want you_, Cordelia Foxx."

Misty claimed her mouth fiercely, slanting her head so that their lips slotted together. Without permission or restraint, Cordelia pushed her tongue into her dominant's mouth, swirling it around and realizing that Misty had done the same. They hardly closed their lips or drew their tongues back whilst they aimed to explore as much of the other's mouth as possible. And with that, Cordelia knew there was no turning back.

"Now, little Miss Cordelia," Misty said some minutes later when they finally pulled apart, walking to a black couch and taking a seat. "Take off your clothes and kneel in front of me." Cordelia expected something like that, but she still wasn't used to the magnificent commanding tone that Misty's voice had. She had no idea a person could be terrified and incredibly turned on at the same time, but smiled nervously as she stripped and then kneeled. "Look at me, Miss Foxx. And pull your shoulders back." she commanded, and Cordelia obeyed, watching her stand up and walk around her, her hand brushing Cordelia's shoulders. "What do you want to start with?"

"Uh, what?" Cordelia asked with confusion.

"Something you want to try?" she said from behind with a wicked smile, bending so her mouth was close to Cordelia's ear. "Does my little Supreme have some kind of kink that I don't know of? Riding crops for spanking? Maybe whips?"

"I… I…"

"Speak clearly or shut up, but don't stutter, Miss Foxx."

"I'm sorry, Misty."

"It's Miss Day for you."

"I'm sorry, Miss Day." Cordelia corrected herself. "I don't know."

"Oh, but I know. I know everything. You have never tried anything like this, the sex with your husband was plain and simple, and it bored you. But now you're scared and excited at the same time, the ache between your legs getting awfully delicious with every word that I say. You are curious and really turned on right now, you want this. You want to submit to me. Don't you, Miss Foxx?"

"Yes, Miss Day." Cordelia's eyes were fixed now on the couch in front of her and her voice almost sounded like a moan.

"Good. I think I'm gonna start with one of these." Misty informed, grabbing one of the crops that were hanging on a showcase behind them. Cordelia instantly turned her face to look at the other blonde, and gasped at the sight of the black leather riding crop and her hand slowly running down its length. The headmistress gasped, surprisingly turned on. _God, _she thought as she saw her dominant approach her as she started to feel the wetness increase between her legs, _that's it, I'm now sure I'm a deviant._

"Oh, you're not a deviant, Miss Foxx. I can assure you." Cordelia didn't know why, but she believed her. She was about to question how did Misty read her mind when she suddenly felt the leather tip of the crop at the base of her neck, and then slowly down her spine until it reached the top of her arse. "You're delicate." the wild blonde mused, and the touch of the crop vanished. "Almost fragile." she grabbed the headmistress' ponytail and roughly pulled her head back, placing a soft kiss on the place where the woman's neck and shoulder met. Despite her actions, her voice remained soft, and her touch was still caring. "But you're not, are you? You're just quiet and responsible." Cordelia swallowed hard, her hair still on Misty's hand. "Drop on your hands." she instructed her, and the headmistress gasped when she stopped feeling the swamp witch's grip around her ponytail. She suddenly realized that her ass and pussy were now unavoidably displayed. "Put your chest closer to the ground, and cradle your head on your forearms." Cordelia lowered herself on the light hardwood floor. Crossing her arms at her wrists, she rested her forehead on top of them. Misty walked behind her and stood there, dragging the tip of the riding crop up the inside of Cordelia's thigh and pushing. "Spread your legs a little wider, hottie. I wanna see more." Although Cordelia's knees had started to hurt, she did as she was told. The cold air of the room brushed across her cunt, her arousal obvious in her centre. "You like this, don't you?"

"Yes, Miss Day."

"Good." The leather tip of the crop pressed against Cordelia's clit, making her jump. The dominant witch slowly dragged it across her wet folds and up between the spread cheeks of her butt, and lingered a little. "Look at this, my crop is ruined." Cordelia's cheeks burned red. Misty walked back and held the crop directly in front of the woman's face, the headmistress' juices soaking the tip. "Clean it." Cordelia was so lost in the situation that she didn't even question why; she just opened her mouth and took it eagerly, her own taste mixing with the leather's. Although the tip was smooth, it was almost rough against her tongue, and although the leather taste seemed to be a strange sensation, mixed with her own juices it was rather delicious to Cordelia. "You're such a good girl…" she heard Misty mention, as she took the crop out of the woman's mouth. "But I still want to punish you. How much do you want it?"

"So much it hurts." Cordelia mumbled.

"Oh, it won't hurt. At least not much." Misty reassured her before commanding her again. "Forehead on your wrists, just like before."

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, Miss Day." was all Cordelia said before returning to her last position.

"Perfect." she then moved behind her, and without warning the crop landed low across her buttocks. Cordelia had been determined not to make a sound, but a small whine escaped from between her lips. "Count." Misty commanded.

"One." She felt another one, slightly harder and just below the first one. "Two." The third one was higher. "Three." The fourth landed in the same location as the first, and it stung far worse. "Four." Cordelia braced for the next blow, and she was rewarded with the crop hitting the sensitive area at the base of her ass, harder than all the others. "Five." she whispered, impossibly aroused. She wasn't sure if was from her presence, being exposed like that, or the endorphin rush from the beating. Perhaps it was all three, she didn't know. She wondered how long would the marks on her buttocks last and if she would be able to feel them when she sat down. Misty bent down and traced the crop marks with a fingernail, making Cordelia shiver and get even more aroused. She soothingly rubbed her palm across the reddish flesh, the pain being nothing more than a warm buzz and a surprisingly pleasant memory for Cordelia now.

"Did you like that?" Her tone wasn't harsh, but it was not a light-hearted question. It was full of lust. A single finger slide between the folds of the headmistress' pussy and withdraw. A second later, she was by crouched by Cordelia's head. "Lick it." Cordelia took her dripping finger and grasped it gently between her teeth, looking at her dominant's eyes with lust as she rolled her tongue around the tip and sucked her own taste from it. "I'll take that as a yes." Misty said with a self-satisfied smile. "Put this on." she commanded moments later before placing the riding crop on a side table next to the couch and a robe besides it. Wandering towards the window, her heels clicking their way across the floor, she saw an astonished and confused Cordelia slowly stand up and smile at her as she took the black silk piece of clothing in her hands. "This city is beautiful." The swamp witch said with an innocent voice, letting the true Misty inside her finally surfacing, and her tone astonished the headmistress' again.

"Are you okay, Miss…" she hesitated. Were they still in their roles or had Misty stopped? The blonde looked at her with bright eyes, as if she was going to cry. "Misty?"

"Yes. Come here." Cordelia walked to her lover and accommodated herself between the woman's arms in a soft hug. Inside the swamp witch's mind there had been a fight that nor evil nor good could win, and though she craved that darkness that the devil offered to her, she felt hopeless, wanting to show Cordelia that she was still there. Cordelia would have sworn that Misty's eyes shone with a golden spark as she looked into the woman with a sweet smile on her face, enjoying her facial features before pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Inside the swamp witch's mind now there was only a question being made: _Can the devil fall in love?_

* * *

_**To be continued! Reviews will be very appreciated**** :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Cordelia drove to the French quarter shivering, excitement travelling through her body as she parked the car and opened the door of the building. She was sure she was in good time; although a part of her craved the punishment that Misty had prepared for her if she was late. She wanted the Cajun witch's skin on her again, her fingers teasing with her as they played their game. She opened the front door of the loft and hung her coat, walking into the living room, where Misty waited for her sitting on the black leather couch with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Miss Foxx" she said with the sexiest voice Cordelia had ever heard. "Go to the bathroom and get changed, I bought something for you." she continued, her voice having hints of tenderness on it as she ended the sentence. Cordelia closed her eyes for a second and walked to the room where, carefully folded, a bunch of clothes waited for her. Cordelia took them on her hands, studying each piece. A white blouse, a black tie, a very short black frilled skirt, black tights with garters and black high heels. A uniform, she realized. _Well, _she thought as she put her clothes on, _it's official now. _She walked and looked herself in the full-sized mirror of the room._ I am her_ _pet. _"If you aren't out of that room in five seconds," she heard Misty state from behind the door, "I'll have to cane you."

Cordelia pondered her options. She could get dressed with her normal clothes again and run outside the building, option that she discarded almost instantly. She wanted this. She craved the pain and pleasure that Misty offered to her, she wanted the control and domination the woman had over her, and they both knew it. _How funny, _Cordelia thought. They had always loved –and still did– holding hands at the movies, having dates in petite but charming restaurants, crafting potions and reviving plants for hours, and going for walks in the park. All the students saw them as the perfect couple, to the point that there were bets about when would they get married. When they were out or with friends, they were the picture of tenderness and the purest love that could exist. They held hands at the movies, they had double-dates, and their sexual games never spilled out into the real world. But once they were behind closed doors, however, Cordelia became her mistress' pet, and she loved it. She opened the door and looked at Misty with a shy smile, biting her lower lip.

"You look gorgeous in your new uniform, Miss Foxx." the woman said as she scanned the headmistress' body. She was rewarded with a soft _'thank you, Miss Day'_, and then she directed her submissive to a dining room table that Cordelia had never noticed. Cordelia found herself slightly scared again, yet she was also looking forward to what Misty had prepared for her that night. During the two months that had passed since the woman had bought the loft, hey had already tried different spanking implements –wooden paddles, belts, riding crops and small whips– and though the pain lasted much longer than when Misty spanked her using her hands, Cordelia was up to anything the blonde wanted to do. Misty, whose eyes were now the color of pure gold, started to bite every single inch of Cordelia's neck as she pushed her up to seat her on the table. "Are you wet?" Cordelia nodded. "Prove it."

"Prove…?" Cordelia started, licking her now dry lips.

"Prove to me you're soaking wet for me, Miss Foxx. Touch yourself."

"Fuck" Cordelia whimpered as a shaky hand slowly complied with her dominant's command and slid under the skirt, making the movement obvious so Misty could see it and pressing her lips together to stifle her moan as she saw Misty smirk, watching the way her hips picked up in rhythm a bit.

"That's enough," Misty ordered. "Show me your fingers." Cordelia, with wide eyes, pulled her hand out and held it up, her fingertips glistening. Misty reached out, grasping Cordelia's wrist to pull the hand to her, engulfing her fingers and sliding her tongue all along and between them, sucking them one by one, cleaning them thoroughly without taking her eyes off her. "You taste so good, Miss Foxx." Misty groaned as she released Cordelia's hand. Misty put a halt to it by grabbing Cordelia's waist, twisting her so that she was facing the table, her dominant's hips pressing against her ass. "Oh, my god," Cordelia moaned at this. She had noticed the toy. A double-ended strap-on, with a bulb end for Misty. The swamp witch was already wearing, what meant that she was wet enough to slide it in without much effort, for Cordelia's surprise. Cordelia couldn't help but remember the first time they used it together, long ago when Misty was more sweet and caring.

* * *

The swamp witch guided Cordelia onto her back, parting her legs gently, running her fingers all along them as she did so. Her breath hitched. Every time, there was something about the way those long legs would part to reveal beautiful, wet, pink flesh that just drove Misty wild. She leaned over Cordelia, kissing her softly, soundly, while her fingers teased. "Are you ready?" she asked with tenderness, fairly certain of the answer with the wetness all over her fingers.

"Yes," Cordelia breathed, pressing her hand to Misty's cheek lovingly. "Please, Mist."

Misty had hesitated for a brief moment, sudden doubts obscuring the haze of her arousal. What if this wasn't actually about Misty and their feelings at all and had something to do with Cordelia wanting what she had had for many years before she arrived? She pushed the stupid, insecure thoughts aside as Cordelia grasped the strap-on and tugged gently, spreading some lube over it and making her moan out loud at both the sensation of the toy's end moving inside her and the vision of her lover smirking at her.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yeah," Misty breathed.

"Well, imagine how good it will feel inside me…" Cordelia purred.

"Oh my God" Misty moaned again, and positioned herself, awkwardly, so that the tip of the toy pressed subtly at Cordelia's entrance. A moment of eye contact and, with the help of her hand, Misty began to guide it slowly inside, not wanting to hurt her. She watched Cordelia's expression change, loving the way her eyes widened, then closed, her brows drew down briefly like she was in pain, then her eyes opening again as her mouth dropped and her head tipped back as Misty finished sliding the full length inside and stopped.

"Oh," Cordelia murmured. "Fuck…"

Misty began to slide out slowly, feeling her own breath catch at the way it pulled at the insert for her, watching as Cordelia sighed in pleasure and her brows relaxed, and then she pushed back in, seeing Cordelia's jaw drop again. She did so many times more, sliding slowly in and out until Cordelia lifted her legs to wrap them around Misty's hips and cupped Misty's face with her hands, bringing her mouth down for a kiss.

"Are you okay, love?" the headmistress asked.

"Yeah, this feels… good. You?"

"I love it."

"You do?"

"Yes. Especially because it's you the one who is with me. It feels good… it feels right." Cordelia said smiling. Misty returned the smile a little tremulously, her fears vanishing. God damn, if Cordelia enjoyed it, Misty was going to make sure this was something Cordelia would never forget. She began to pick up the pace of her thrusts, gasping as she felt the pressure inside every time she pulled out, and drinking in the way Cordelia's eyes rolled back and she moaned as Misty moved a little faster. She felt Cordelia's legs wrap tighter around her and she buried her face in Cordelia's neck, biting it slightly as she pumped her hips with an increasing pace that still wasn't very fast. Misty didn't expecting it to be so good for her, the way it felt each time Cordelia's tightness gripped the toy and pulled and pressed at her inside was amazing. Everything, the way the Supreme's breathing would catch and the way she held on to Misty, made her feel unexpectedly connected to Cordelia. It was then when Cordelia abruptly turned her head to whimper in Misty's ear.

"Your face, Misty... You look so sexy right now…" she moaned, and licked the shell of the swamp witch's ear, making a small movement that made something pull exactly in the right way, making Misty come. A small orgasm, not particularly intense, that made her stop breathing for a few moments that Cordelia noticed. "Did you…?" she asked in wonder. Misty felt herself flushing and tried to just pick back up where she left off.

"Don't worry about it…" she mumbled, and Cordelia's entire body shuddered.

"Oh fuck," she breathed. "You did…" and descended into speechlessness as their bodies continued to rock together. They moved together, breathing the same air, watching each other's faces, and in a way, Misty got it. This wasn't just Cordelia wanting to have what she had had with her husband or the male lovers that came before him. For them, it was making love. Even if it looked like what Cordelia could do with a man, even if it was just a length of plastic, they were making love, just like they always did. And Cordelia sighed out. "Misty, I need to… ugh…"

Misty did not want to stop her rhythm for anything. "Touch yourself," she whispered. "Let me watch you." She felt Cordelia's hand slide between their bodies and move, and Cordelia's eyes closed and her brows drew down even tighter before finally smoothing out, her jaw opening further. Then her back arched and her hips bucked, and her long moan erupted as her body continued and shudder and shake. Misty, in complete wonder, stopped moving entirely and just watched in silence. When Cordelia finally settled back, she opened her eyes, brought a hand up to cup the back of Misty's neck, and kissed her.

"Thanks," she murmured. "Thanks for accepting to do this. I love you."

"I love you too, Dee."

* * *

"I'm gonna fuck you, hard and rough." Misty stated, wrapping her arm around Cordelia's waist and keeping her from moving as she ground herself against the headmistress' ass, feeling herself clench around the insert with each circling of her hips. "You're not even gonna be able to walk." Cordelia made frustrated groans and turned her head, opportunity that Misty used to capture her mouth in a kiss that was mostly teeth and tongue. Her free hand slid up Cordelia's shirt, unbuttoning it to tweak at her hard nipples. "Do you want that?" Cordelia gasped and pulled her mouth away, her head tipping back against Misty's shoulder, before fiercely kissing her again. Cordelia's hands furiously scrabbled, trying to take control of the situation; one ending up on Misty's hip and as while the other ended up tangled in Misty's hair. After a particularly rough bite to Misty's upper lip, Misty groaned softly and disengaged her lips, one of her hands pressing between Cordelia's shoulder blades, guiding her down steadily, but not with so much force or she could hurt her. _After all, _a voice said inside Misty's mind, _I like to take care of my toys._ Cordelia whined slightly, but then complied, and Misty smirked at the sight of Cordelia facing down on the table, palms flat against the surface like she was going to push herself back up, Misty's hand in the center of her back.

"You'd better not move," Misty growled warningly as she removed the hand, "because I can always get handcuffs and make you not move." Cordelia whined slightly –they had never used any kind of cuff or rope–, then folded in her hands in front of her face to resist the temptation to stand back up. Misty glanced down at herself, at the length of silicone, before stepping forward, pulling Cordelia's skirt up and grabbing her garters, tugging them down her legs. Cordelia's toes were barely touching the floor and Misty ran her hands up the backs of Cordelia's legs, reverent as always when faced with their long, lean, delicious reality. She grabbed Cordelia's buttocks and hips and jerked her a few inches until she was a bit closer to the edge of the table, pushing her thighs apart. Cordelia could stand a bit better on her own with her hips not quite on the surface, but she was still face-down on the table. Misty ensured she stayed this way with a firm hand on the dip in her lower back.

"God, Misty," Cordelia groaned, turning her face to look at Misty with one eye, "I wish I could touch you." Misty just smirked, knowing that now that she couldn't Cordelia wanted to touch her even more.

"No. You're gonna let me take care of you." she grunted, gripping Cordelia's hip with one hand, and guiding the strap-on into place with the other, sliding inside with a thrust. Misty heard the note of pain in Cordelia's moan as she pushed inside. Cordelia was wet –absolutely soaked–, but dry silicone didn't always slide in easily, especially in one thrust. Misty waited a moment, just a moment, to give Cordelia a chance to protest before beginning to pulling in and out at a steady pace, hard and deep. She could see Cordelia's profile, the way her mouth was hanging open, her eyes screwed shut, and Misty licked her lips, leaning forward to grasp Cordelia's hair and turn her face towards the table so she was resting on her forehead. Not because she didn't want see her –Cordelia during sex was the most perfect human the devil had ever seen– but because she knew it would drive Cordelia even crazier if she couldn't see her.

Not to mention, it was just one more way the devil could control her, and they both knew that that always made Cordelia wetter. And as she continued to pound, at a pace that would absolutely make Cordelia sore, relishing the way she could feel herself gripping the insert as it moved with her, Misty sensed that she could be close. _These human bodies, _the devil thought, _they are so easy to excite._ All it would need to do to make the young woman finish would be to touch her clit a little. Instead of touching herself, Misty smirked and growled. "I could come right now if I wanted, because, _God_, Cordelia, you know what fucking you do to me." she emphasized with firm and hard thrusts, "what would you do if I just came and pulled out and left you there?" Cordelia gasped and moaned simultaneously, her legs kicking wildly backwards, trying to loop themselves securely around Misty's waist. Misty chuckled, "But I won't do that. You're coming first, and you're coming hard." She noticed the telltale signs. The quiver of Cordelia's thighs, the increasing pitch of her moans, the way she gasped for breath between moans, the way she was tightening even more around the toy. Misty grabbed Cordelia's hair, pulling her up harshly. Cordelia emitted a piercing moan at the change in angle and struggled to right herself for a moment, her head tipping back on one side.

"Touch yourself, Cordelia." the younger witch ordered. She watched a hand move under Cordelia's body and smirked. She knew there was no way that position was comfortable for Cordelia, but the woman loved for Misty to take control and put her at her mercy. _And her face…_ the eye she could see was scrunching even further shut with each thrust. Cordelia jolted, her hips grinding down into Misty's hand, her legs knocking uncontrollably around Misty. Misty matched her pace, thrusting with each roll of Cordelia's hips, and each time there was a new moan, a new clench of Misty's muscles around the insert. As Cordelia stilled, Misty finally pulled out, making them both shudder at the action. Misty rubbed her back, lifting her up and turning her around. She held her, hands settling on her lower back, watching her face. Cordelia's eyes were still closed and when she opened them, she smiled slowly and sank into Misty, wrapping her arms around her.

"Good girl," Misty murmured before the woman kissed her way lazily to Misty's mouth.

"You always know just what I need."

"I know everything." Misty smirked, watching Cordelia glance down to her hip, where the wet strap-on was pressing.

"Miss Day… I think it's your turn."

"If you can walk, Miss Foxx, I'll be glad to let you use our friend on me. If not, I'll punish you." Misty teased her, letting the woman try. Cordelia lost her balance and fell on Misty's arms. "You've lost."

* * *

_**To be continued! Reviews will be very appreciated**** :)**_


End file.
